


A Lovely Little Game

by BadgersQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Seduction, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley is at work and misses his wife. So he decides to spice things up. Which leads to him & Meredith getting intimate....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lovely Little Game

**Author's Note:**

> Meredith (& Gryphon mentioned) are my OC's & belongs to me.
> 
> Crowley & all things Supernatural are not mine & do not belong to me.

The king of hell had been at work the past several hours. He'd been up and out of the house even before any of his family had been awake. So he hadn't gotten to talk to Gavin over their usual morning paper. He hadn't gotten to sit with Gryphon and feed him his breakfast, something the toddler was used to. And, something that infuriated him the most, he hadn't gotten to kiss Meredith good morning. He didn't get to make her breakfast, didn't get to watch her play with Gryphon after he'd woken up, didn't get to see her mother Gavin over eating a healthy breakfast before school. Being married to her these past several years, waking up to her at his side and kissing her good morning was very important to him. But work was work and running hell like a swiss watch was his job. And he knew she understood that. After completing his morning quota of going over contracts, talking to various demons and having several of them taken down to the lower bowels of hell to be tortured, Crowley sat back in his chair and took out his phone. His thumb pressing Meredith's cell phone contact number. He hit 'send a text' and started writing one to her. Smirking happily, he sent it.

\- - 

Meredith was home and it was about eleven in the morning now. Gavin was in school and she'd dropped Gryphon off to play with Bobby for the day so she could get some chores done and do up the laundry. She missed her husband and was rather sad to find he'd had to get up for work earlier than usual. She was used to this by now but still, waking up to him was something she enjoyed. He always held her close until it was time for her to get up and tend to their baby. She stood by the bed now, folding towels when her phone buzzed. She smiled when she saw the name and number and saw that Crowley had sent her a text. 

/'Good morning darling. I enjoyed last night very well, I couldn't help but stare at your curved form while you slept. As I do every night'/

Meredith flushed brightly, as he always had that effect on her and she texted him back. 

\- -  
Crowley glanced at his phone as the text from his wife came up.

/'Good morning my love. And I enjoy every single night, as I know you do. And I know you watch over me at night, your warm breath on my skin makes me shiver with excitement'/

He grinned, slipping his tongue between his teeth. Eyes shinning brightly as he read her text over and over again. He gave a chuckle and wrote her back. Oh this game was going to be fun. 

\- - 

/'what are you wearing?'/

Meredith couldn't help but laugh, her eyebrows quirking in amusement. He was so cute sometimes and she loved how adorable he could be. She set to work writing a teasing text and sending it to him.

\- - 

/'Nothing but a silky see-through night gown and I'm rubbing lotion on my legs to make them nice and soft'/

Crowley sat up in his chair a little, knowing she was teasing him but his breath hitched a little and he tried to clear his throat. The image of her on the bed doing such a thing with her hands. He tried not to give in and poof home. He set her another text.

\- - 

/'Send me a photo?'/

Meredith obliged and grabbed the hand cream she had on the nightstand. She sat down on the bed and hiked up her skirt, taking a photo of her rubbing lotion on her leg. She sent it to him once she had her hands clean. Smiling to herself.

\- - 

/'Don't you wish you were home right now?'/

His eyes stared at the picture on his phone. His eyes scanning up her curved leg, as far up as the photo would allow. He knew every inch of her legs, up to her thigh, hip and waist. The curve of her ankle and foot. Every little soft touch in between her legs. He closed his eyes, thinking of his fingers touching every soft place on her body. His fingers worked his phone.

\- - 

/'I'd do more than rub the lotion on your legs'/

Meredith's face flushed bright red. Though she smiled and her fingers guided across the text keyboard on her phone. 

\- - 

/'Do tell my handsome king. And don't leave out any details'/

Crowley felt his cheeks flush and he couldn't help but continue to grin, wickedly now. His heart racing as he put down his phone and dialed his home phone via his desk phone, putting his wife on speaker. He listened to the dial tone before she picked up. 

"Hello darling", he chuckled.

"You're adorable, you know that?" Meredith laughed softly.

"Adorable isn't the word I'd describe myself but you're very welcome to use it", Crowley told her, "Are you alone in the house?"

"Gavin's at school and Gryphon is with Bobby for the day", Meredith answered, getting up and closing the door to the bedroom and then put the phone on speaker before sitting back onto the bed.

"Good. Because I miss you and I thought we could have a little fun", Crowley told her.

"Are you going to talk dirty to me love?" Meredith asked him, though she laughed softly.

He chuckled again, "I'm going to whisper everything in your ear until you're writhing in pleasure beneath me". 

"Do your worst", She challenged, even though she could feel herself getting hot and bothered. 

"I hear that challenge", Crowley leaned on his desk, hand under his chin, "I want you to close your eyes and pretend you're anywhere. Anywhere in the world. The ocean, a meadow, anywhere", he said slowly, waiting for her to answer she'd done it, "There's no noise, nothing around you. You're absolutely alone", he paused, smiling to himself, when she assured him she was now in a peaceful state, he felt the corners of his mouth upturn into a tug. "Oh but what's this. You've forgotten to wear any clothes. And your curls gently dance in the breeze and it feels nice against her bare skin. My hands just gently brush your shoulders and my fingers skim down your back", he paused, trying to keep himself together. He wanted her to enjoy this more than him, "I brush your hair out of the way and leave soft kisses down her neck and back, like warm ice cubes on the skin. You shiver and feel a tug in your throat. My lips trail back up your arm and shoulder and back to your neck. You feel me nibble your skin and then the soft touch of my tongue grazes just above your earlobe. My warm breath on your skin. I kiss against your hair and bring my lips to your ear, my teeth gently nipping at your earlobe". 

Meredith sat on the bed listening to every word. Her heart racing slowly at the images in her head. She tried to control her breathing but the mere details of his torture were driving her crazy and he was barely getting started. He could hear her breathing from his end and chuckled, knowing he could get her to beg for it. She generally caved first. She was so adorable when she writhed and wiggled beneath him. But he'd get that soon enough.

"My hands run up your waist, touching and squeezing gently", Crowley continued, "Loving the soft touch of your skin. So beautiful. Untouched by anyone except myself. So you stay perfectly still, drooping your head forward a little as I press myself flush against your back. My hands wander to your breasts, fingers lightly running over your nipples. You give a soft moan, a feel of heat against your throat. My lips press loving kisses to your neck, my fingers massaging your breasts until they're sensitive to the touch. You lean back into my arms and I bring one hand down to your legs", he paused, but she cut him off.

"Your fingers", Meredith spoke in soft tone as she continued the game, "Gently tease me. I've felt the tips of them a hundred times over. Your fingers penetrate my opening as you leave love bites to my neck. I lean back into your shoulder and tilt my head back. Gasping in moans as your fingers thrust in and out, getting me wet. You whisper into my ear, voice dripping with affection and desire. You withdrew your fingers and lay me down beneath you. You leave a searing kiss to my mouth as my hands wander down your torso", she smiled to herself, "And down in between your legs. Your breath hitches against my lips as I take your giant crown in between my fingers. I run my fingers up and down it, I've felt it inside of me many a night. You groan passionately into my skin, your fingers now in my hair. You bury your fingers into my curls, feeling a heat in your throat as I rub faster and harder, making you dripping wet". She could feel herself becoming warm between her own legs as she spoke. But she needed to keep a level head and not give in first. 

Crowley was slowly loosening his tie as he sat ridged in his chair. Jaw slightly slacking at hearing her speak. His cheeks flushing brightly. He wanted her so badly and he was never the first one to give in, it was so rare. But being away from her and hearing her talk, he couldn't take it. The sweet montones, the soft delicate voice. The voice that laughed or chuckled, the voice that reassured him and the boys, the voice that read Gryphon bed time stories at night and greeted him in the mornings, that delicate soft motherly voice that Gryphon heard when he was scared and calmed him down. Crowley had heard her sing to Gryphon at night, her soft lullabies and the way her eyes met his from across the room and the way she smiled. Crowley pressed his lips together and hung up the phone. Meredith was startled and stopped talking the minute she heard the dial tone. A second later, Crowley was standing in the room and with a flick of his fingers, the laundry was neatly piled on the floor by the basket and he stalked towards her, removing his tie and shrugging off his coat. His shoes off. Meredith moved quickly to put the phone back and moved towards the pillows but her husband had her in his arms a second later before she could blink.

"I never got to see you wake up this morning and because of that I never got to kiss you and tell you I love you", Crowley murmured, eyes locking with hers. 

Meredith was breathless for a moment as he moved to lay her beneath him, she gazed back at him, smiling, "I know you love me. I know it every time you look at me. Every time you smile at me or hold my hand. Every night when you lay close to me", she leaned up and kissed him deeply, wanting to show how much she loved him back.

Crowley took her into his arms, kissing her even more deeply, his tongue brushing against hers. The two helped each other shed their clothes as they clung to each other in each movement, never wanting to let the other go. Meredith buried her face to his shoulder as he roughly entered her, making her moan his name. He held her flush to him, never letting her touch the blankets beneath them, his arm about her waist. She felt herself growing wetter and wetter with each given thrust. She whispered in his ear to continue their little game and he grinned at her, nipping at her skin and then capturing her lips once more. 

"With each thrust I give you, you grow wet", He murmured, slowing his pace, his eyes never losing contact with hers, "Its driving you crazy but all you can do is gasp and moan. Your head becoming light and dizzy", he kissed down her collarbone, "I watch your chest heave, moving up and down as your hips press against mine. Nothing around us except warm candles and the warm darkness of the room", he watched his wife in complete rapture as her eyes fluttered shut and her lips parted. He thrusted into her, moving in a pace that was befitting to his words. He continued to kiss her skin, moving his mouth down between her breasts. He pulled at them with his mouth, making her moan out loud once more. Crowley groaned himself, feeling her fingers against his skin, running over his shoulders and through his hair. He wanted to feel her all around him but not yet. 

"Crowley", Meredith moaned, a heat in her throat. 

She wrapped her legs around his middle, pressing into him, hoping to pick up his pace. He chuckled and buried his face to her neck. He laid her back onto the bed and his fingers now clutching the sheets on either side just above her head. Both panting and moaning loudly as they continued their ministrations to the edge. He thrusted into her, feeling her hips press into his. She moved with him, her hands against his chest. Meredith was moaning like crazy, her eyes shut. She could feel herself coming, every second. Her head was dizzy. She took shallow soft moaning breathes in between. She moved against him, making him writhe and pump faster. Soon both were pushing it close to the envelope. Meredith came first after seconds of being able not to hold back any longer. Crowley could feel her all around him and he groaned with heated passion into her neck, smiling as he came. Both panted and lay there against each other. After a minute or two, he rolled off of her but pulled her close to him as soon as he was on his side. Meredith cuddled close to him. 

"You're incredible", She breathed, softly laughing. 

"And you're beautiful", He softly chuckled in return, pressing a light kiss to her forehead.

Meredith ran her fingers over the hair on his chest and softly flowered kisses to his skin. Crowley smirked and played with her curls, loving to toy with them and wrap them about his fingers. He held her close, arm around her waist. Meredith snuggled as close as she could to him and pressed her face to his neck. She smiled, sighing happily.

"I do love you", Crowley murmured, cupping her chin and tilting her head up so he could gaze into her eyes.

"I know you do, my love. And I understand, you know", Meredith told him, "I missed waking up to you too but your busy-"

"That's no excuse", He interrupted her, taking her hand now and holding it, kissing her fingers, "Never too busy for you my dearest, Meredith", he kissed her knuckles and then her wrist and palm, "You're more important. You and the boys". He held her flush to him, his hand running over her waist. 

Meredith gently ran her fingers through his dark hair, gazing lovingly back at him, "Crowley, you romantic sod", she teased lovingly.

Crowley laughed and kissed her tenderly, loving hearing her laugh and joke. Loving when she teased him. Nothing would ever take his attention away from the beautiful woman in his arms. Not his throne or work or anything that had to do with hell or being a demon. She was his main focus. She and their children. Meredith smiled against his lips and settled in for wanting to just lay in his arms and nap for a while. Loving their little games when he was away at work. Crowley noticed this and laid her back onto one of the pillows. He grabbed a few of the blankets and pulled them up. He laid on his side, holding her close to him and watching her rest. He smiled, taking her hand again and kissing the top of it.

"More fun to be had when you wake up, my queen", he smiled, kissing her forehead and deciding to nap with her. And this time, he wasn't leaving for anything.


End file.
